


stranger danger: walmart edition

by spideynamu



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues, at a walmart, back at it again with the angst, canon?? who???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideynamu/pseuds/spideynamu
Summary: Everyone pulled out their phones as they saw Iron Man in a Walmart parking lot, watching as the familiar metallicclangfilled the air."Backoff."(bingo prompt: creepy)





	stranger danger: walmart edition

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the angst (i'm so sorry peter). there's banter too, and like a foreshadow to spider-man because i don't have anything better to do. also @ creepy walmart man i will fIGHT you in a walmart parking lot be careful kids!!

“Dad, can we go costume shopping?”

Tony looked up from his Starkpad, smiling as Peter happily munched away at his pancakes, curly brown hair sticking up in random directions.

It was a simple question, but a feeling of uneasiness ran through him of Peter being out in public. 

After that whole ordeal with palladium poisoning and Ivan Vanko last year, Tony rarely let Peter out of his sight, especially when he found out it was _his son_ that had nearly gotten shot by one of the drones at the Expo.

_“But Dad! I’m fine, look, you saved me!”_

Sure, Tony had saved him, but that didn’t stop the bitterness that always threatened his mind when he recalled the events from that night; it was _his_ fault that Peter had nearly died that night.

So much for being a good dad.

“Can’t we just shop for it online, bud?” he offered instead and Peter shook his head.

Well, at least he tried.

“No, it wouldn’t be the same _experience_,” Peter exaggerated, both his hands forming jazz hands.

Tony snorted, sighing as Peter looked back at him intently, shamelessly using his puppy dog eyes.

Three hours later found Tony and Peter pulling into a Walmart parking lot, Peter rambling as they walked through the automatic doors.

“Can I be a superhero?” Peter asked as the pair made their way towards the costume aisle.

No, absolutely not, never in a million years.

“Not until you’re 50, kiddo,” Tony deadpanned and Peter huffed, failing to move out of the way as Tony ruffled his hair.

“I think I’d be a good superhero, though,” Peter paused, a mischievous smile growing on his face, “probably better than _Iron Man_.”

If his son was a superhero, he’d be better than him and Rhodey combined—Peter was already a hero, he was a hero when he quietly offered him a hand in the lab, insisting that he should get some sleep because _it’ll be here for you in the morning, Dad, please._

Tony still remembered when Peter was eight, waiting on him to pick him up from school. The first thing Tony saw was that Peter was sitting next to a kid, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

_“Hey, it’s alright, man, they aren’t worth your time anyway.”_

Peter donning a superhero suit wouldn’t change him at all, not when he was born with a heart of gold.

“Sure Petey, you can be Iron Man’s sidekick,” he snickered when Peter sent him a scandalized look.

“Um, no, I could have like any superhero mascot,” he stopped suddenly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “except maybe not spiders, spiders are nasty, Dad.”

Tony chuckled before pointing out the costumes hanging on the rack.

“Well?” he raised an eyebrow, looking expectantly at Peter.

Peter started sifting through each costume, carefully examining each of them before placing them back. Knowing how indecisive his son was, he knew they’d be there for at least 30 minutes.

Tony pulled out his phone responding to Rhodey’s texts and the always growing number of emails in his inbox.

He glanced back up again, panic running up his spine when he realized that Peter was _gone._  
__

“I’m gonna be right back, Dad!” Peter called out before heading towards the bathroom.

He knew his dad might make a big deal of him being alone, but he had told him he was gonna leave for a few minutes and it wouldn’t be that hard to find the costume aisle again.

But when Peter walked out of the bathroom, he could’ve _sworn_ the costume aisle was right _there._

“Hey, kid, do you need any help?”

Peter whipped around, a man that he could only describe as _creepy_ behind him. He knew he shouldn’t talk to strangers, Dad had told him that a million times and he always promised he wouldn’t.

But every minute that passed would mean that Dad would be getting more worried and Peter didn’t want to stress him out anymore.

“Um, I’m looking for the costume aisle,” he stammered, trying his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

There was just something about the man that his brain immediately screamed _run away!_ but he didn’t get any time to act on it when he felt a sharp grip on his shoulder.

Peter instinctively tried to back away, stopping when he felt something sharp press against his back.

“Make any noise and you’ll regret it,” the man hissed under his breath, and all Peter could do was nod, each step was painful as he walked farther and farther away from his dad.  
__

Tony rushed out of the costume aisle, frantically searching for any sign of his son.

He cursed himself for not bringing that portable suitcase with him—JARVIS would’ve been able to scan the security footage within minutes.

The worst-case scenarios started flashing in his mind as he ran out to the parking lot—his heart leaping when he caught a familiar sight of curly brown hair.

Panic was quickly replaced by anger when he saw the man next to Peter, his lip wobbling, eyes brimmed with tears.

He took a deep breath, quietly inching towards his car, pulling out the emergency suitcase from his trunk. 

That bastard still had his hands on Peter, and he seemed to have something pressed against his back—Tony urged for the suit to go on faster, he’d have to find a new way to improve the efficiency of the suit, this was _too slow._

The familiar _clang_ of the Iron Man armor sounded across the pavement as Tony marched towards Peter, asking JARVIS to run a scan on the creep.

“Michael ‘Mickey’ Edwards, sir, he’s been arrested for multiple felonies but never charged,” his AI informed him, and Tony gritted his teeth.

He ignored all the people in the parking lot, phones out as they saw Iron Man run towards a man who seemed to be with a child.

“Back _off.”_

Edwards' eyes widened when he saw the Iron Man suit a few feet in front of him, and he quickly moved away from Peter, knife dropping out of his hand.

“JARVIS?” Tony asked, relief flooding through him when Peter ran towards him.

“I’ve already informed the police, sir, they should arrive within ten minutes.”

Tony nodded, aiming a repulsor blast as the kidnapper tried running away.

“Dad, maybe we should do online shopping next time?” Peter whispered tearfully.

All Tony could do was nod, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulled Peter closer towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
